FACEBOOK
by Neung Hatsuki SAM
Summary: Berteman dengan Naruto Uzumaki adalah sebuah bencana bagi Uchiha Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah menyukai musibah itu yang datang padanya. warning bahasa sangat vulgar. NARUSASU


FACEBOOK

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Hatsuki**

 **By**

 **Pingki954 (3-feb-2016)**

 **Narusasu Beloved Pair**

.

.

.

* * *

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku kelas sebelas di sebuah sekolah menengah atas terfavorit di kotaku. Keluargaku juga berada di jajaran atas para keluarga kaya.

Selain menyandang sebagai pewaris kekayaan terbesar, aku juga sangat jenius dan bukannya narsis aku termasuk idola di sekolah. Tapi tentu aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan para wanita itu yang mengaku fansku, bahkan mereka mendirikan klub untukku yang membuatku geli.

Ya, aku tahu lahir dari ibu yang cantik dan ayah yang keren, tentu aku di warisi muka yang akan menjadi kesenangan para gadis-gadis yang baru puber. Dengan kulit putih mulus, berwajah tampan dan jenius. Sekali lagi aku bilang aku bukanya ingin narsis, tapi menerima surat cinta setiap hari, di pandang malu-malu oleh cewek setiap melintas, dan di tembak di social media. Mau tak mau membuatku tau kalau aku lelaki nomor satu yang diinginkan oleh wanita di sekolah ini.

Mereka juga menyebutku pangeran es, aku tidak tahu julukan ini dari mana asalnya. Padahal aku tidaklah bersikap cool, aku hanya menjadi diriku sendiri dan mereka seenaknya menciptakan nama aneh untukku, karena itu banyak anak cowok yang lain jadi iri padaku, tapi tentu saja aku tidak peduli.

Sebagai remaja aku juga punya dunia di sosia media, istilahnya dumay (dunia maya) punya FB, BBM, LINE dan sederetan akun social yang lain.

Di fb temanku banyak, dan tentu saja aku juga masuk di grub tertentu, kebanyakan di culik dan dimasukkan sembarangan di sana, contohnya di grub yang gak banget ini ' **jomblo forever'** dari namanya juga tidak jelas, berarti orang di dalamnya lebih tidak jelas.

Satu status di like ribuan orang dengan komentar yang tidak penting, isinya tentang celana dalam, lolicon, milf dan hal-hal yang menjijikkan lainnya. Bukannya aku tidak normal dan munafik kalau ku bilang tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau tubuh perempuan, tapi bukannya di umbar macam mereka.

Aku tentu saja akan keluar dari grub begini, tapi tentu saja permisi dan bertanya dulu apa maksud dari grub ini, bukan apa-apa aku malas di sebut sombong.

 _Bisa di jelaskan apa tujuan grub ini?_ Bukannya aku bodoh tidak tahu apa itu jomblo. Tapi, aku bertanya begitu karena aku tahu isinya bukan anak jomblo. Di sini penuh dengan pria yang kesemsem sama isi celana dalam kaum hawa.

Dan tidak butuh lama like bermunculan dan sederetan komentar muncul, yang membuat dahiku berkerut.

 **Ino Miripberbie** Kyaa! Sasuke-kun kamu ada di grub ini juga? 3

 **SakuraSasukeForever** Diam Ino pig! Sasuke milikku! Sana jauh-jauh (nama fbnya saja membuat aku risih) dan kemudian muncul komentar-komentar yang jauh dari topic. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaanku, mereka sibuk membalas komentar-komentar yang melenceng.

Aku hampir saja memencet tombol keluar dari grub, sebelum sebuah komentar muncul yang membuatku mual.

 **Naruto ganteng** Grub yang membuat bagian bawahmu senang wkwkwk :V

Nah pria ini! Paling membuatku benci, dia selalu muncul dengan kata-kata kotor, dimana pun! di grub apapun !

Dia pecinta wanita berdada besar, menganut faham pedofil dan secara terang-terangan mengaku menyukai ibu-ibu, aku tahu setiap laki-laki itu pasti mesum, tapi si bego ini keterlaluan mesumnya. Dengan rasa kesal aku ikut membalas komentarnya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** Jadi itu tujuan grub tidak berguna ini? Dan komentar pendekku di balas dengan sederetan kagum gadis-gadis yang tidak ingin ku baca, sebagian dari mereka menyetujui pendapatku sebagian yang lain berkomentar tidak penting.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Emang tidak berguna, tapi kau akan 'berdiri' setiap harinya. (aku mulai jijik sama dia)

 **KibaAkamaruLove** Naruto pfffff…

 **KANKURO SAYANG BONEKA** Mantap bro. (y)

dan aku tidak berniat lagi untuk membaca dan membuat mataku kelilipan. Aku langsung out dari sana.

Naruto Uzumaki aku emang kenal dia, karena satu sekolah dan dia juga populer di sekolah. Bukan karena dia pintar, tapi bikin onar. Tukang ngerusuh, sering telat dan makanan hukuman sehari-hari para guru. Dia anak sebelas juga, tapi di kelas F yang terkenal dengan anak-anak bebal.

Dan aku akan menghindari berteman dengannya.

Tapi aku terkejut saat muncul pemberitahuan….. _**Naruto Ganteng ingin menjadi teman anda**_. Aku melihat foto profilnya dengan pose aneh.

Dia berdiri dengan tangan di depan kamera, tangan dan pipinya ia gambar berbentuk lingkaran obat nyamuk, apa ia pikir ia keren dengan pose seperti itu? menurutku dia norak sekali.

Aku bingung harus kah berteman dengan dia? tapi aku penasaran juga, akhirnya aku mengklik komfirmasi. Setelah itu aku mencari beberapa file buku yang ingin ku baca, dan melupakan fb untuk sementara. Tapi tentu saja masih on, aku membiarkannya hidup. Aku tidak terganggu walau bunyi pesan terus terdengar, aku tahu palingan cewek-cewek yang ingin ngajak kenalan. Aku sering mengabaikan mereka.

Saat terus mendownload sebuah buku tak sengaja melihat fb ku kembali, aku terkejut saat melihat sebuah pesan dari Naruto.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Hai…

Haruskan kubalas? Cukup lama aku duduk dan melihat pesan itu, tapi pada akhirnya ku balas juga. Aku merasa aneh menerima pesan dari laki-laki. Biasanya anak-anak cewek yang mengirimi ku pesan dan beberapa anak cowok di kelas yang bertanya hal-hal penting padaku.

'Hn' itu yang balas aku pikir ia tidak akan mengirim pesan lagi, namun aku salah suara pesan muncul lagi.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Ah… kupikir kau tidak mau berteman denganku, btw salam kenal ^^

aku menaiki alisku heran, aku tidak membalas pesannya.

 **Naruto Ganteng** :V aku mulai tidak mengerti dengan orang ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otak kecilnya. Suara pesan kembali muncul dan kerutan kembali muncul di dahiku yang mulus. Orang itu kembali mengirimku pesan.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Kau tampan Sasuke. Dan aku langsung keluar dari akun fb. Aku merasa dia sedang ingin mempermainkanku.

…

Setelah kejadian di fb, dengan ajaibnya ia sering mengirimiku pesan, mulai dari menyapa selamat pagi, siang, sore lalu bertanya hal-hal tidak penting apa kau sudah makan, mandi dan lain-lain yang membuat dahiku semakin berkerut. Pernah ia juga minta pin BB ku, tapi, aku tidak kasih. Sungguh dia amat menganggu.

Aku kadang membalas pesannya , kadang tidak!

Menurutku dia aneh, atau hanya ingin mempermainkan ku saja.

Hari ini kami mendapat tugas penting di sekolah pelajaran Biologi, tentang bab reproduksi. Anak-anak di kelas ku meminta membahasnya di grub fb, agar semua anak bisa saling membahas masalah ini.

Aku Shikamaru,dan Hinata mengiyakannya. Shikamaru dia murid paling jenius di sekolahku, emang dari wajahnya ia Nampak pemalas dan bodoh, tapi otaknya encer kalau sudah menghadapi tugas, ujian. Aku lumayan dekat dengannya setelah mengikuti Olimpiade Fisika saat kelas satu.

Sedangkan Hinata anaknya juga lumayan pintar, mungkin karena sifatnya yang pemalu ia tidak terlalu menonjol, ia duduk di sebelahku. Mungkin dia satu-satunya wanita yang kuperbolehkan duduk di sampingku, bukan karena aku suka dia tapi, kerena dia tidak menjerit(dikira aku hantu) kalau melihatku dan tidak berisik.

Aku juga pernah bikin grub bersama Hinata dan Shikamaru, dengan nama 'studying' aku berharap orang-orang yang masuk di grub ini adalah orang-orang yang berniat belajar dan orang-orang pintar saja, tapi aku tahu anak-anak macam kelas F tidak bisa kutolak saat ingin masuk ke grub.

Ya, aku berharap mereka tidak membuat rusuh.

 _Tanda-tanda kedewasaaan pada pria dan wanita_ itu topic yang kuangkat, lalu Shikamaru serta Hinata membahasnya dengan terperinci. Kami cukup nyaman membahasnya, ada beberapa anak yang bertanya yang tentu saja kami memberi jawaban yang memuaskan.

Sampai si bodoh ini muncul

 **Naruto Ganteng** Hinata-chan apa saat kau mengalami tandanya, dadamu langsung besar seperti itu?

Aku mengernyit jijik, pertanyaan macam apa itu? itu melecehkan bukan? Aku yakin pasti Hinata sekarang sangat malu mengingat sifatnya. Tapi, Shikamaru malah menanggapi pertanyaannya.

 **Shikamaru Nara** Semuanya bertahap **Naruto Ganteng.**

 **Naruto Ganteng** Jadi itu semua karena pengaruh bagaimana diperas? Iya kan? :V

Mulutnya! aku mendidih karena kesal, Hinata adalah sahabatku. Aku tahu sekarang ia pasti merasa minder dan sakit hati.

 **KibaAkamaruLove** Eh mulut otong! jangan bilang kau pernah melakukannya pada Hinata-chan. :(

 **KANKURO SAYANG BONEKA** ow… bagaimana rasanya, Naruto? :V

Teman-temannya muncul bagai kecoak di tempat sampah.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Sttttt… aku beruntung, waktu itu aku menolong Hinata-chan yang hampir jatuh, jadi aku menggunakan kesempatan. **KANKURO SAYANG BONEKA** jangan di tanya, tanganku penuh wkwkwk.

 **KANKURO SAYANG BONEKA** Wah beruntung sialan!

 **KibaAkamaruLove** kampret! aku juga kepingin. :V

 **SakuraSasukeForever** Hey, Naruto bego! Jaga mulutmu dan otakmu yang isinya Cuma sampah itu.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Och… Sakura-chan muncul :V jangan cemburu sayang, aku tahu kok kalo dadamu rata kayak papan cucian wkwkwkwk. Tapi kalau kau ingin membesarkannya, aku siap kok membantunya! Bantu peras :V

Aku sudah sampai batas.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** Jangan nyampah di grub ini, silahkan keluar yang tidak berkepentingan.

Dan dengan itu aku menghapus status dengan geram, beberapa anak protes di status yang lain. Semuanya menyalahkan si bego. Tapi ia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Teman-temannya bahkah membela Naruto, mereka memandangku terlalu serius dan tidak bisa di ajak bercanda. Aku geram setengah mati. Lalu dengan marah aku mengirim sebuah status baru.

 _Bercanda ada tempatnya, apa tadi kau lihat kami sedang bercanda!_ Status itu langsung di komentari oleh anak-anak perempuan dan mendukung pernyataanku, anak-anak di kelasku juga menanggapi hal yang sama denganku.

Tapi teman-temanya si dobe itu kembali membelanya. Aku dibilang sensitive dan mereka bahkan menerka-nerka aku marah karena Naruto berhasil mengambil kesempatan pada Hinata sedangkan aku yang duduk di sampingnya tidak dapat apa-apa.

Sudah cukup! Aku sangat marah sekarang. Aku langsung berniat menutup komputerku sebelum sebuah pesan muncul.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Kau marah, ya? Maafkan aku Sasuke.

Dadaku emang tadi panas, tapi melihat dia meminta maaf padaku, rasanya aku egois kalau marah hanya karena itu.

'Hn' itu balasanku.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Kau tahukan anak macam kita lagi masa puber, jadi mulutku keceplosan. Hehehe…

Aku membalas pesannya berupa nasehat yang singkat, aku bilang bagaimana dengan Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan itu.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Iya aku faham, aku akan minta maaf padanya. (Ternyata ia bukanlah orang yang berpikiran sempit)

Aku tidak membalas pesannya lagi, kupikir ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi…

 **Naruto Ganteng** Hey Sasuke kau sangat putih… apa seluruh tubuhmu juga putih dan mulus seperti wajahmu?

Pertanyaan miring apa lagi ini?!

 **Naruto Ganteng** Maukah kau mengirim foto telanjangmu untukku.

Aku langsung mengetik kata umpatan padanya, tapi sebuah pesan dengan cepat kembali muncul sebelum aku sempat mengirim umpatanku.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Bukan telanjang seperti itu, tapi, cukup bagian atas saja. Aku penasaran.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali, umpatan yang sempat terpikirkan memudar begitu saja dalam pikiranku. Aku membaca pesan kayak orang bego. Penasaran? Karena apa?

Entah pikiranku yang gila, atau pengaruh marah. Aku benar-benar memotret diriku sendiri dan mengirim padanya. Setelah itu pikiranku kembali normal, sekarang aku takut, apa jangan-jangan ia akan sebarkan fotoku lalu bilang pada semua orang kalau Sasuke Uchiha mengirim foto telanjang pada Uzumaki.

Aku langsung menutup laptopku dan cepat-cepat tidur.

…

Besoknya aku benar-benar was-was, tapi tidak terjadi apapun aku bisa bernafas lega. Kemudian malam hari setelah aku belajar dan menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku. Aku kembali membuka facebook, di sana sudah ada sebuah pesan yang menungguku.

Sepertinya di kirim semalam, aku membukanya. Dari Naruto ia mengirimiku sebuah gambar dirinya tanpa pakaian (tentu saja ini gambar bagian atas) tubuhnya bagus, kulitnya tan, dan aku baru tahu ia sangat atletis walau remaja.

Ya, tentu bagus kalau dia anak atletik di sekolahku, kemampuannya Cuma itu sih. Dan aku sungguh terpukau saat melihat tato berbentuk tulisan yang mengelilingi perutnya. Tanpa sedar aku mengelus layar komputerku, saat sadar aku langsung menarik tanganku sendiri, aku jadi aneh.

Mungkin karena melihat akunku 'on', Naruto langsung mengirimiku pesan.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Tubuhmu benar-benar bagus, mulus kau benar-benar sempurna.

Dahiku lagi-lagi berkerut. Ada ya, pria yang memuji laki-laki lain? Walaupun aku mengakui kalau tubuh Naruto bagus dan begitu perfek namun belum tentu aku akan memujinya begitu saja.

Aku tidak membalas pesannya, namun ia tidak jenuh untuk terus mengirimiku pesan.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku?

' _Biasa aja'_ itu balasanku, namun kali ini dia tidak membalas pesanku lagi, aku bertanya-tanya apa ia marah karena jawabanku? Aku memang tidak terlalu peduli, tapi, Setelah itu karena si dobe, malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Karena itu saat malamnya lagi, sesudah aku sudah belajar aku cepat-cepat mengaktifkan akun ku. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menyapaku. Aku kesal tentu saja, tapi aku tidak mungkin mengirim dia pesan duluan. Nanti dia pikir aku menunggu pesannya. Tidak banget!

Saat sebuah pesan muncul, aku dengan cepat mengkliknya. Dari Naruto! aku tersenyum sendiri, lalu sesudah itu senyum ku pudar. Apa yang telah laki-laki itu perbuat padaku? kenapa sikapku jadi aneh begini.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Hey Sasuke, aku mau jujur ni.

 _Jujur? Jujur apa?_ Aku juga langsung membalasnya dengan penasaran.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Hahaha… jangan marah ya. Kau ingat malam saat kau mengirim foto tanpa baju padaku? sebenarnya saat melihatnya aku horni, lo :V

Anjiir! Keparat busuk! Dobe brengsek! Semua umpatan keluar dari kepalaku. Aku mendidih rasanya semua darah yang di pompa di jantungku naik semua dalam kepalaku.

 **Naruto Ganteng** Aku mengocok penisku dan keluar banyak :v aku membayangkan bagaimana kalau spermaku 'croot' dalam mulutmu.

Segala umpatan langsung ku tulis, namun aku berhenti sebentar dan kembali membaca apa yang sudah kutulis. Lalu melirik segelas susu yang telah ibu siapkan untukku, pikiranku kembali menggila.

Aku mengambil ponsel dan kemudian meminum susu tanpa ku telan, aku memotret diriku dengan mulut terbuka penuh susu bahkan ada yang menetes di ujung bibirku. Aku menghapus apa yang tadi kutulis dan ku gantikan dengan foto tadi.

'Begini?' otakku emang sudah eror, aku malah meladeninya. Cukup lama ia membalasnya, namun kemudian sebuah pesan ku terima dari Naruto.

Aku cukup terbelalak! Ia mengirimku gambar penisnya sendiri yang sedang ia kocok. Penisnya cukup gede dengan urat-urat yang telihat menonjol, punyanya berdiri tegak bahkan sampai menyentuh tato indah di perutnya.

Apa ini? Perasaan aneh apa ini yang menerpaku. Tubuhku memanas, aku gementar aku mencengkeram celana ku sendiri. Sial aku ikutan horni melihat gambarnya. Dia atas gambar itu Naruto menulis kata-kata yang lebih panas.

 _Sial kau Sasuke! Aku benar-benar terangsang. Rasanya aku ingin memakanku, memasukkan penisku ke lubangmu dan menggagahimu sepanjang malam._

dan lebih gilanya lagi aku yang sedang tertantang langsung menanggalkan celanaku, aku membuka kamera komputer dan mengatur waktunya. Kemudian aku naik ke ranjang dan menungging ke arah kamera, penisku yang tegang aku kocok, wajahku sayu seperti memelas. Tanganku yang bebas menyentuh _hole_ ku.

Setelah terekam, aku langsung mengirim pada Naruto dan menulis, _tunjukkan padaku seberapa kau menginginkan diriku!_

 **Naruto Ganteng** Tunggu aku besok!

Dan malamnya aku bermimpi Naruto menggauliku dengan hebat! Aku bahkan keluar berkali-kali, besok pagi celana ku basah.

…

Pergantian pelajaran di kelasku beda dengan kelas lain, kami tidak pernah bermain-main. Semua orang belajar atau membaca buku, termasuk aku sendiri asyik dengan sebuah buku tentang hokum alam yang baru kemarin kakak ku belikan. Ruangan jadi sepi dan khidmat sebelum sebuah suara berisik berhasil merusaknya.

Nah itu dia, sia biang ribut. Aku pikir apa yang akan ia lakukan di sini? Lalu aku merasa was-was, bagaimana kalau ia datang untuk mempermalukan aku! Aku menyesal mengiriminya foto berani itu. ia menyapa Shikamaru yang duduk di samping kursiku. Sepertinya ia baru saja olah raga ia penuh dengan keringat.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Shikamaru bertanya yang di sambut tawa lepas olehnya. Ia langsung mengambil kursi lain dan duduk di belakangku, sangat dekat aku bahkan seperti duduk dalam pangkuannya. "Aku datang,"bisiknya yang membuat bulu tengkuk ku berdiri

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata menyapanya malu-malu, aku melirik gadis itu yang sangat merah wajahnya. Apa perasaanku benar kalau gadis ini menyukai lelaki yang semalam mengirim ku foto mesumnya?

"O… Hai, Hinata-chan." Sok ramah! jadi seperti ini cara si bego ini merayu perempuan. Dan wanita sampingku entah bodoh atau kelewat bego? Bisa-bisanya ia suka sama pria mode begini.

Nafas beratnya menerpa leherku membuatku merinding, sepertinya ia sengaja meniupnya dan dengan berani ia mengelus bahuku. Aku menenggang, aku jadi ingat pesan yang semalam. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Naruto, apa ia akan seberani ini?

"Shika, ini mengenai turnamen untuk bulan depan…" ia sengaja memajukan kepalanya melewati leherku dan saat ia membuka mulut dengan sapuan cepat ia menjilat leherku. Aku gementar hebat, aku mencengkeram kuat buku yang ku pegang, aku berusaha untuk focus pada bacaanku. Aku kembali membaca dan aku tidak bisa dengan jelas tahu apa jawaban Shikamaru.

Oya aku lupa bilang, kalau Shika adalah ketua Osis, jadi ia juga mengurusi hal-hal semacam ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mencengkeram penisku dan aku sungguh terkejut, tubuhnya mendempet tubuhku. "Maaf ya, Sasuke. Aku membuka jendelanya, disini terlalu panas." Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku karena syok, belum pulih rasa terkejut ia langsung mengocok penisku, aku kalang kabut dan secara tidak sedar mendesah cukup keras.

Mungkin Hinata terkejut, "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" aku menggeleng lemah, dan menarik tasku keluar, dan menyembunyikan tangan Naruto yang sedang bekerja di sana. Aku kembali berpura-pura membaca buku.

Aku mencengkeram kuat bukuku lagi, rasa malu dan takut ketahuan, memacu rangsangan keseluruh tubuhku, Naruto terus mengoceh tentang jadwal pertandingan sedangkan tangannya bekerja dengan aktif di bawah sana.

Ia bahkan membuka resleting celanaku, dan mengeluarkan penis dari celana dalamku, sangat berani sekali! Aku melirik Hinata dengan was-was tapi perempuan itu asyik dengan bukunya. Aku lega walaupun tangan Naruto tersembunyi di belakang tasku, aku tetap takut, bagaimana kalau anak-anak memergoki kelakuan Naruto dan aku menerima aja di perlakukan begini.

Ketakutan dan harga diriku yang tinggi membuat rangsangan yang lebih besar dalam diriku, rasanya aku mau meledak. Aku dengan cepat mencengkeram tangannya yang begitu cepat melakukan gerakan naik turun di sana, dan membantu mengocok penisku sendiri. Sedangkan ia tertawa-tawa dengan Shikamaru, membuat aku kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Aku kembali terbelalak saat salah satu jarinya berusaha menusuk pantatku di luar celana, karena begitu kuat ia tusuk, celana dalam dan celana sekolahku masuk sedikit kesana. Uhh… aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku, aku mendesah.

"Ahhh!" Dengan cepat Hinata melihatku, aku ingin mengutuk mulutku. "Sasuke-kun kau sungguh tak apa-apa?" aku menggeleng lagi.

"T-Tak Apa Hinata-chan, teruskan saja b-bacaanmu." Aku berusaha tersenyum, ia membalas senyumanku aku melihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

 _Kumohon jangan lihat lagi kesini? Aku sangat ingin meledak sekarang._

"Emang kenapa dengan Sasuke?" Naruto kampret! Ia berpura-pura bertanya padaku, padahal kocokan di penisku semakin kuat, ia tersenyum dengan aneh saat melihat wajah kepayahanku.

Dan cengkeraman terakhirnya membuat aku sungguh meledak, aku keluar dan mengotori celanaku dan tasku. Dan ia tertawa saat aku berteriak nikmat. Semua anak memperhatikan kami, Shikamaru bahkan berdiri dari kursinya. "Benar! Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke." Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku mengatur nafasku.

Sedangkan Naruto berdiri dan menarik tangannya dari belakang tasku, ia mengepal tangannya yang penuh dengan spermaku. Lalu memasukkan ke sakunya ia melihatku lagi dan tersenyum meremehkan, sialan!

"Baiklah Shika, aku permisi." Dan dengan cepat ia juga mengedip matanya padaku, yang sekarang terkapar diatas meja, "Tunggu aku, nanti." kemudian pergi.

Semua orang mengelilingi dan mencemaskanku, aku berusaha bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa dan memegang kuat-kuat tasku, bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu penisku sekarang berada di luar.

Sial! Naruto Uzumaki kau pria mesum kampret!


End file.
